Between a Rock And a Hard Place
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: The year is 1765, And solider Arthur Kirkland had just traveled across the Atlantic ocean and assigned to the Jones house, a peaceful house in the country, just 10 miles from Boston. The family seemed nice and all, until Arthur catches Alfred with another woman. Arthur then blackmails Alfred and takes advantage of this so called blackmail by making Alfred satisfy his sexual desire.


THIS IS A LATE AND INFORMATIVE ON MY STATUS KIND OF A/N. SO IF YOU WANT, SKIP IT NOW AND GO AHEAD ON READING THE FIC. :p

FINALLY.

GOOD FUCKING GOD.

I finally got a hold of my old Inspiron that I used to use before I bought my Latitude. Thank God I didn't get rid of this fucker. Even though it doesn't have my work and shit on it, like my pictures, or my WIP version of Chapter 2 of Colors, or even my music, Windows Vista, Skype contacts, and other data that I put on that one. BUT I GUESS WINDOWS XP IS JUST AS GOOD. :c

No. No it's not. *Sobs*

Anyway, I have a new story to make for you guys instead of Colors, I'm still working on Colors, it's just that I'm halfway done with the chapter on my Latitude and I can't remember most of what I typed on it.. So sad.

BUT UNTIL THEN... Which will be on Friday hopefully. Because that's when they said I'll get it back.

But enjoy this and I'll also make this into a chapter story :D

It's also gonna be serious.

Very serious.

Oh yeah.

PAIRING: UKUS

TIMELINE: 1765 (Or whatever time the Quartering Act took place. I'm not very good at civics, heheh.)

And I'm not really sure if they used the terms:

Horny

Piss, pissed

Cock

Lewd

Asshole

or

Slut back in 1765.

But who actually knows that for sure. But I'm gonna be as historically accurate as I possibly can.

WARNING: Rape, Blackmail, ONLY HINTS OF STRAIGHT SEX, NOT MUCH, And also a bayonette, which won't be of some use. Until a later chapter c:

The grass crunched under his footsteps, bayonette in hand as he approached his assigned house.

The Jones House.

The year was 1765, the time when the Quartering Act had been applied to the American Colonies by the King.

Arthur stood at the front steps and knocked on the door, being greeted by a woman who was in a brown trenchcoat and hurrying out the door, her kids waving and saying their goodbyes as she hurried down the road to Boston. A man about 3 inches taller than Arthur stood with them, he seemed younger than the lighter blonde male despite his height. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, soaked in sweat. The suspenders he adorned also looked worn. The beige pants sticking to his body also contributed to the puzzle that he was a hard working man in the fields, the mid sunset breeze was starting to take its effect, obviously making the man cold. The telltale sign, or signs, stuck from his chest as he shivered.

Arthur noticed this and started blushing, stopping as soon as the other man started to speak.

"Hello. My name is Alfred Jones. I believe you are the solider that was sent here by the King?" Alfred spoke, trying to hide the annoyance that crept into his tone in the middle of his sentence. Arthur nodded and spoke.

"And I am Arthur Kirkland, I notice you're cold, perhaps I can come inside?" Arthur offered, trying to look into the Colonial home.

"Oh! Yes. My wife, Amelia, just left. She works nights as a maid in Boston." Alfred explained, walking the slightly shorter man inside.

"Then why does she leave around sunset?" Arthur asked.

"So she can arrive on time. It takes a while to get to Boston from where _we _live. So she usually has to leave around 6:30" Alfred replied as he offered to sit down at the table with Arthur.

Alfred shooed away the kids, telling them it was time for the adults to talk. The kids looked disappointed as they went up the stairs to their room.

"Scamps aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they're adorable."

"May I make a cup of tea?"

Alfred nodded as he saw Arthur leave the table and head for the cupboards, fishing out some tea pouches in a wooden box, elegant carvings dotted such box with birds, mountain lions and other various animals that must have been spotted in this area. A metal tea kettle lay on the stove, not having been used for some time. Arthur gathered up the other supplies and filled the kettle with water. After that task was done, Arthur then sat back down at the table with Alfred, who seemed to be staring into space. "So, shall we begin?" Arthur started, pressing his fingers together. "Begin what?" Alfred raised a honey coloured brow at this. "I mean, where will I be 'Quartering?' What time do I have to get up? Is there an issue with the kids I should know about?" Arthur added, looking down at his gloved hands. Alfred looked like he was thinking before he came up with an answer. "You will be quartering in the attic, there's a bed there. You can get up any time you please, but morning is usually preffered. And you should know that the kids are really rowdy after they eat. Anything else?" Alfred retaliated, the tea kettle screeching and signaling the tea was done. Arthur stood up and went to go get the piping hot beverage, Alfred sighing in relief as Arthur's back was turned, the Brit's red coat standing out against the wooden floor, counter, cupboards and stove. Arthur came back from getting 2 cups for Alfred and himself. "I made a cup for you. Do you want it?" Arthur offered. "N-no thanks, I don't drink tea." Alfred turned down, holding his hands away from the miniature cup. Arthur simply shrugged and took the tea for himself, leaving Alfred without a drink, but it seemed he didn't mind. Arthur sipped the tea before setting it down and staring off into space, which went on for a while before Alfred decided to break the silence.

"Erm... How's everything back in England?" Alfred asked awkwardly.

"Can't complain. Although the absence of tea is starting to piss me off," Arthur replied in an annoyed tone, pointing at his tea, back at Alfred, and then back at the tea like a sassy black woman. Alfred looked away awkwardly while the light blonde male kept pointing at him and the tea.

The grandfather clock in the kitchen chimed 8 times, signaling it was 8:00 PM.(Duh.)

"Well, time to get the kids in the tub," Alfred said, jumping up and clapping his hands for emphasis. He ran up the stairs to the living room and up the 2nd flight of stairs to the bedroom halls and bathroom portion of the house. Arthur slowly trailed the other, pausing occasionally to look around the house, the livingroom had a grandfather clock like the one downstairs and a white couch, a loveseat and also a recliner, wooden toys lay around the floor like they have just been played with. The kids screeched and laughed as they ran around upstairs, their footsteps heard on the ceiling as they ran around the halls above. Louder, much slower footsteps started echoing in the house, signaling that Alfred must have herded the kids into the colonial washroom.

In the washroom, the kids started undressing as Alfred unstoppered the faucet, pouring in some bath salts once the tub was full. The kids got in and started singing some bathtime nursery rhymes as they scrubbed each other's back.

Alfred awed at this, leaving the room, but was stopped by his daughter, Lindsay. "Where are you going, Daddy?" Lindsay asked. "Oh, I just have to go and pick up your toys so your mother doesn't yell about the fact that your room is scattered all over the floor," Alfred replied to the 9 year old girl, whose hair was entangled in her older brother's fingers, Theodore's fingers to be precise. The 11 year old boy started complaining about Lindsay's long hair being stuck inbetween his fingers. Alfred giggled and left the room, leaving Lindsay and Theodore to their bickering over who's fault it was about the hair scenario. The noise faded as Alfred went down the hall, then down the 2nd flight of stairs to their livingroom, where Arthur was sitting on the loveseat, fiddling with one of Lindsay's dolls. Alfred spoke, which forced Arthur into snapping back into reality, jolting, and putting down the wooden doll. "The kids are in the bath. And I checked and we have a spare bed in the Attic. You can sleep there, if you choose," Alfred informed the older man, who was intently staring at him for an uncomfortable length of time, kind of freaking Alfred out. After a long and uncomfortable silence, Arthur nodded, making Alfred smirk. The kids started screaming and Alfred jolted, snapping out of his staring contest with the briton. He ran upstairs and to the screaming minors. Arthur suddenly felt blood flow to his nether reigons as he started thinking about Alfred, and tried to snap out of his perverse thoughts as he shook his head. He always knew he was gay, but never told anyone about it because he was afraid that his family wouldn't accept it. They're not the most understanding people to live with or be related to, with Jett being totally hetero and _constantly_ showing off about his sexuality, and with Peter, who got a girlfriend way before Arthur did. And with his brother in Scotland, who had a huge anger problem, especially when it came to shit like that. Arthur then felt the thoughts fade as he kept thinking more and more about his family. When his suit wasn't bulging in a certain place, he stood up and walked up the stairs, then up the 3rd flight of stairs in the house. He pushed open the hatch to enter into the surprisingly clean Attic and looked around, finding a bed, a desk a way across from it, and a single window. Oil lanterns decorated corners of the room, the bed, had an amazingly soft blanket covering the surface.

This is where Arthur would be quartering.

Once the kids were done bathing and in their pajamas, they ran out of the hallway and to their room, slamming the door. Alfred stopped running after them to breathe by their door, standing up straight and grunting as he popped his back. He opened the door to go and tuck the kids in, for it was time for them to go to bed. The sun had set ages ago and it was now 10 o'clock. "Alright, alright. Now, you guys get some sleep, and mommy will be home in the morning. Ok?" Alfred asked, blowing out the candles that stood on the kids' nightstands. Theodore's bed lay against the wall, the headboard facing it. While Lindsay's was also facing the wall, although the bed portion was connecting to the wall. Her nightstand was at the edge of the bed, for the room was a little too small to fit both their beds in the same position, but Lindsay didn't seem to complain. Alfred then reached the door, the kids let out a yawn and a tired "Ok.." and both shut their eyes.

Alfred smiled and shut the door.

Arthur was making his way down the stairs when he bumped into the younger male, who was about to head downstairs to the kitchen. Arthur decided to strike up a conversation with him. "Uh.. Thank you.. For letting me stay in the Attic. How did it get so clean?" Arthur decided to ask. "I went to go clean up a little bit after I was done talking to you, that way you wouldn't have to sleep in the darkness and dust," Alfred replied to the other, who was genuinely shocked that he'd do something like that for him. Arthur had always heard from some other soliders that some Colonists didn't bother to clean the rooms that they would be quartering. Arthur nodded and headed up the stairs while the other man headed the opposite way, gathering his clothes, clean and dried on the lines they were hanging from. Alfred then headed back inside the warmth of the house and walked upstairs, going towards the washroom and unstoppering the faucet to take his bath.

Arthur slowly approached the top of the stairs and opened the hatch to the Attic. He slowly walked through the darkness of his room until he found an oil lantern hanging in the corner, lighting it up. And then another, then another, then another, until all 4 lanterns were lit. He sat down at the desk and opened the drawer. A stack of papers, a feather pen, and a jar of ink sat inside, neatly organized. Arthur took out a paper, the feather, and the ink and dunked the pen inside the ink jar and started writing.

A pebble was flung at the bathroom window where Alfred was. He looked out the window and saw his "lady friend", Mary. A lonely young woman that lives in Boston, he'd figured it would take some hours to get there because of how far out in the country they were. Their family was poor and the reason why Amelia works nights as a maid in Boston was because the family was struggling with shillings and they needed to put in extra hours in order to save up to buy a house in Boston. It started a few years back when it was just Alfred who was working, Amelia decided to pitch in and help, so she applied to work as a maid, cleaning houses in Boston. By what information Alfred has gathered over a period of 6 years, the maid job had started draining Amelia. She'd lay in bed all day and slept until she had to get up to go to work again. But when Alfred would ask her, she usually would say that it was fine and that she didn't mind that she had to walk 10 miles there and back on a daily basis. Also, when Alfred made dinner, Amelia would never eat with the family because she had to leave around sunset, and dinner wasn't on the table until 8:30. This job also effected their love life too, when Alfred was in the mood, he'd usually have to wait until sunrise for Amelia to come home, who always replied that either she was tired, or she didn't feel in the mood.

God can only tell how many times Alfred had suffered blue balls because of this. By the time the flashback was done, Alfred had already made his way out the front door and to the side of the house, where he and Mary started kissing. He moved his hands down her hips, squeezing her ass as she moaned rather loud. "Shh... There's a solider here and I don't want him knowing that we're out here," Alfred explained. Mary nodded and held her hands to her mouth as Alfred did his work.

Arthur was halfway done when he heard a disturbance outside, he walked to the window and saw nothing there. Arthur then decided to walk down and check out everything. The noises got louder as he approached the front door. The solider slowly opened it, only to hear that a girl was moaning. She seemed to be moaning out Alfred's name. But Arthur thought that was absurd, until he heard the girl repeat it over and over again, driving Arthur to the point where he was at the corner of the house, looking around it and gasped at what he saw.

Alfred, who was fiddling with a girl's breasts and her lower reigons.

Arthur thought he should leave them alone, but then thoughts started running through his mind. "Does Amelia know about this? What would happen if she found out about this? What if..." Arthur stopped his thoughts in its tracks when he accidentally scuffed his boot, making Alfred and Mary look where the noise came from. Mary gasped.

Arthur stood there, eyes widened at what Alfred had done to the girl. Mary quickly broke from Alfred's grasp, gathered her dress, shoes and bonnet, and took off back down the dirt road. "A-alfred... Who was that girl?" Arthur started questioning. "That was... No one.. No one new here, you can go back inside now! Please, don't tell Amelia!" Alfred shouted, practically begging for his life. Arthur stood there, looking down at the Colonial male, who was bending down and kissing his boots. Arthur then thought over what he could do with Alfred. Maybe blackmail him into fulfilling his sexual desires, perhaps. Arthur decided to go with that, and spoke in a stern tone. "On your feet, pet!" Arthur demanded, backing away and stomping his foot. Alfred jolted and obeyed. "Anything... Just please... Please-" Alfred was interrupted by a stern british voice. "No more of that 'please' shit. Although, you will be screaming 'please' when I show you what you will have to do for me. _IF _you don't want me to tell Amelia," Arthur explained. He took the other male's hand and swiftly guided him into the house, up the stairs and to the Attic, where he pushed Alfred onto the soft bed. Arthur then started after the task was done. "You will be my, what's the word, slave. If you want me to save your marriage, I'd suggest you better do whatever I say, when I say it. No questions asked, no bullshit. You must do whatever, and I mean _whatever_. Do you understand?" Arthur explained, leaving out what's gonna happen to Alfred.

Alfred nodded, and Arthur let out a devious smirk.

Arthur then quickly approached the bed and sat down. He then grabbed Alfred's cheeks and smashed their lips together. He ripped open the blonde male's shirt, making him moan. "A-ar... My shirt.." Alfred moaned, making Arthur's lips curl into another smirk as he kissed his way down the other's neck, nipping at his collarbone, making Alfred flinch. Arthur then bit down hard on the same spot, drawing blood to the surface. He sucked on the newly formed hickey, leaving a mark that said he claimed Alfred's body as his own, and _only _his own. Alfred stifled a scream as Arthur performed this task. He tried forcing his hand over his mouth, only to be pulled back down by a gloved hand. "Ah ah ah. None of that, love," Arthur seduced, quickly pulling a nipple into his mouth. "A-ahh.. Please.. Arthur.. Stooooop... I don't want to do this anymore..!" Alfred moaned, feeling Arthur's hand sneak its way into Alfred's pants, palming the other's erection. Alfred moaned loudly when he felt Arthur put more pressure on the straining member, running his tip slowly across the sensitive head, making Alfred moan more. Arthur decided to ease up on the torture and swiftly pulled Alfred's clothes off, forcing the other male to cry loudly at the surprisingly cold air hitting his body, and certain places...

Theodore shifted and twisted in the bed at the loud noises, almost waking up. Until they suddenly quieted.

Arthur hushed Alfred as he lifted up the other male's legs. He kissed the other male's hole and licked it, eliciting a moan from Alfred, who was obviously showing his need for Arthur. Arthur inserted his tounge, and swirled it inside the blonde male. Alfred moaned wantonly at this. This new feeling was making his head spin, his mouth started watering when Arthur did something with his tounge that made Alfred scream Arthur's name. "Oh God... Arthur... Stop teasing me..." Alfred moaned wantonly, trying to push his ass against Arthur's tounge. "Aw, someone's asshole wants my cock already? Well that was awfully quick. But, since I'm a man of business, I will do as you ask," Arthur teased in a husky voice. He flipped Alfred's body over and spread one of his cheeks, and then lined his member up with the blue eyed male's hole, and pushed in painfully slow. Enjoying every little sound Alfred made. Alfred lifted his body up, shivering at this new feeling. Arthur then pulled out, and back in fast, making Alfred moan loudly at this. Arthur then started thrusting, gaining a fast-paced rhythm which elicited loud moans from Alfred. "Thur... Arthur... Please.. Take it out... H-hurting, nhh. My stomach hurts!" Alfred moaned loudly. Arthur then slowed down drastically, now slowly gliding his member in and out of Alfred's butt. "Oh... O-oh.. I-it's... Moving.." Alfred moaned loudly, wet sounds now emitting their presence in the dim room. "Aw, would you look at that? Your slutty American body enjoys my cock? What a shame, Alfred. I thought you were better than this. Such a lewd American body," Arthur criticized, making Alfred blush. "Y-your the one that has their... 'Place' inside me!" The other yelled back.

Arthur smirked at this.

Arthur then started thrusting drastically fast again, the strength of a bull coursed through Alfred's body as he felt the other penetrate him with brute strength. Arthur flipped the other to face him, Alfred then subconciously placed his arms around Arthur's neck, not knowing he was giving the brit a green light. Arthur then slowed down again, once more gliding himself in and out of the younger blonde male. "See? Do you feel how smoothly it's gliding, Alfred? I think you're just mindlessly babbling because you've never been deflowered by a brit before. I know you want me to stay, your mind is saying for me to stop, but your body says otherwise," Arthur whispered into the other's ear. Alfred clenched his eyes shut and moaned loudly, not wanting Arthur to know the truth that the other made his body feel this way. 'H-his cock... I love it.. Why is he making me feel this way..? I- I don't know how... Don't understand..' Alfred thought to himself, trying to reason with his body. Until Arthur snapped Alfred out of his mind by hitting himself against a certain spot, eliciting a loud moan from the cerulean eyed male. Arthur kept hitting and then started speeding up his thrusts, shortly releasing inside Alfred, who did the same as an explosion of grunts and loud screams filled the room. Arthur noticed the face Alfred made as he released. "Aw, such a relieved face you have there, Alfred," Arthur commented. Right now, Alfred didn't care. The two blondes fell over in Alfred's direction and rolled over, leaving Alfred on top of the other. Arthur's member fell out of Alfred, who then moaned and landed his lips on Arthur's own, their tounges contacting eachother as Arthur sucked on Alfred's own and practically swallowing whatever traces of spit that formed in the other's mouth. They then disconnected and Arthur placed both of their bodies under the covers. Alfred passed out, the last bits of energy he had wasted on shifting so that he was covered. Arthur then lay there, getting up a few minutes later to go and blow out the oil lanterns. He returned to the bed and lay down with Alfred. 'I hope I didn't hurt him. I did good, I really did, though. I asserted my dominance and now he knows who's boss in this, this secret I'm gonna have to keep from Amelia, that I caught Alfred with another woman. But as long as I don't say anything and as long as he does what I say, there won't be any reason to go and tell Amelia, and there won't be any reason to have to kill Alfred and the family if Amelia _does _find out,' Arthur thought to himself. He then shut his eyes and wrapped his arm around the younger male, thoughts slowly fading into the back of his mind as him and his pet lay together in the moonlight showered the room from the only window that was in it. The still silence of the night slowly lulling them both to sleep.

A PHARRELL WILLIAMS KIND OF A/N

Because I'm happy! Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!

REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD.

Finally got my laptop back, so now I can post this pilot chapter and watch the favorite author emails rollin' in. Thank yall for being so understanding from the PM's I got on my iPad. We all have crazy ass grandparents that take your shit away and don't give them back, and then your internet fucks up all of a sudden, and then you have to sit on the fucking phone with Brighthouse and ask the representative 50 billion times to repeat the password to get back into the network. But we got it all covered, so no more of that...

Until next time. e_e

Oh! And Colors chapter 2 should be up in a few hours, mmk? So sit tight (Literally) And grab some popcorn. I should be done soon! :"D


End file.
